zero's ninja tale
by Johnnyuchiharinnegan
Summary: many years after the 4th great ninja war it follows the descendant sasuke ryu finding his friend riko in an attempt to stop a world threat in a mission suddenly he was in an unfamiliar world summon by a girl named louise will he able to stop hatred and world threat he is on its edge of hatred to stop his friend


Prologue: The two Uchiha boys

Hello my name is Ryu Uchiha im one of the descendants of the great Sasuke uchiha who has destroyed the curse of hatred that has been plagued by non other than Madara Uchiha. I'm one of the great prodigies in the ninja academy with my friend that I'll introduce who is from the same clan as me his name is Riko, me and riko were great friends we often practice ninjutsu, taijutsu, and kenjutsu but with wooden swords of course. We always had a great rivalry but we were great friends. We were so similar like popular among the girls, learning advanced jutsu and very skillful in combat it always ends in a stalemate by the way.

OST afternoon in konoha playing

I encountered riko so I called hey riko in a excited tone

Riko replied in a determine mood oh hey

We are gonna face off in the finals of chunin exams I said in a excited mood

Yeah, but I'll not go easy on you

Says the one whose gotta lose I said sarcastically

See you later.

As the Chunin exams starts in a minute people began talking about us I heard them say

You know these boys are so skillful I don't know who will win this year

I know it will be Riko

No its gonna Ryu

The instructor told us to begin

Third P.O.V

And we start throwing shuriken at each other it sjocks the audience and the 5 kage

Look at these boys there so ready to beat each other

The 5 kage predicted it will be a stalemate

Its gonna end badly

Ryu P.O.V

Those who is curious who the hokage is its Ren sarutobi whose ancestor is the third hokage and 8th konohamaru ren is also a great shinobi with mastering 5 elements and having ying release he is a strong shinobi now continiung the two uchiha boys they began engaging in hand to hand combat it intensify the event matching movement and pace at one another we began taunting at each other

I said to Riko hey is it too much for you you should stop making the match harder for me will you in a serious manner

No but I can beat you

Not a chance

Then It stops, then we began activating our sharingan to even the odds

Ready I said

Sure Riko says but he surprise me with the jutsu

Water style water dragon bullet jutsu in a calm demeanor

I counter it with my own water dragon bullet jutsu the two water dragons dance until it disperse making the audience wet in the process

The audience were roaring

Did you see that

We were wet but that is the best fight ive ever seen

No wonder they graduated earlier in the academy

I knew you were using that I said

Because we have our sharingan dummy riko yelled

I know im just saying

I prepared my jutsu Fire style Fireball jutsu

but Riko counter with Earth style mud wall jutsu

Bin my age both me and Riko can use body flicker and flying thunder god jutsu

After our mission to fight off rogue samurai nearby in the land of birds then we showcase our jutau to the world I prepared my jutsu Shadow clone jutsu

Then I enhance my shuriken with lightning style the me and the clones began throwing it to Riko but he countered it with Wind Style: Wind wall

Then he said I knew you'll use your that combine technique im impressed he said

Then I said I git more tricks than that so I did body flicker and try punched him.but ended up to be a substitution jutsu then riko strikes witj

Fire Style: Fire dragon bullet jutsu

Then I countered with Water style: water wall jutsu

I said this is getting exciting don't you think

Riko replied yeah the fight just got started

Then we engage in kenjutsu but with wooden swords of coarse

It impresses the audience and the 5 kage

Woah this kids can do kenjutsu

Color me impress

This is the best thing ive watched

This is getting better than I thought

The 12th hokage sarutobi was impressed. you know ive never seen such skill knowing that there not near in water but its strong their water stylenit reminded me the 2nd hokage

The praises that we heard boosted us to show our skills to fight

Are you read I said

Riko replied yeah

We both say Lightning style: Chidori current

Then there is a large boom in the arena then suddenly match stops in a stalemate the audience were shock

Theres so good yet there nobody wins

The immovable object meets the the unstoppable force

Then after the match the hokage decided to make both of us chinin the hokage began to say few words. You two impressed me but there might be no winner so I decided to elect you both chunin

Wow we said in unison

Then that time we became chunin at an age of 8

To our abilities we were born of 3 chakra natures mines is water earth and fire

Riko's is fire, earth, and water also

Then we both 3 kekkei genkai because kekkei mora is impsossible of this combination.

We became jounin at an age of 10 the day we have an mangekyoi sharingan but iboth of our are considered a gift from the sage of the six paths we have kamui, taukoyomi, and amaterasu even susanoo. But when we found out that my older brother and riko older brother died at the age of 11 we gain the eternal mangekyou sharingan we went along suddenly fate chage our friendship

Riko why are you leaving I said in shock

This village held my power back im going with those guys he said in a mad state

Are stupid! There is peace you will threaten the 5 great nations I shout

The shinobi world must fall before my might he shouted so I cant tell all becase it will just hurt me.


End file.
